


eat hot chip and li

by remmie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, the occasional swear word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmie/pseuds/remmie
Summary: A group of my OCs are in a chatfic together. something I can update when I'm struck with the sudden inspiration to write despite being stuck in the limbo of fandoms :D
Relationships: Merle Crowe & Lunar Clipse & Kitty Horn, Purm Worms (Worms Boy) & Arc Caht (Armless Cat)





	eat hot chip and li

**Author's Note:**

> This features a variety of my ocs- randomly chosen just by me wanting to write stuff, I guess. If you've got any questions about any of them, feel free to ask in the comments- I'd be glad to infodump about my ocs to you :>>>
> 
> For some context, I guess:  
> > Enn is a weird demonic?? angelic thing??? with way too many eyes, four wings, and detatched fingers. They have horns and no mouth.  
> > Armless Cat (Arc) is a cat without arms. He wears a crown, either a dress or a skirt, and a cape a majority of the time.  
> > Kitty is a tired one armed girl. She has one horn and bags under her eyes. Mostly humanoid other than the horn. Her shirt has a knot tied where her arm is missing, and she wears mainly 'pajama clothing'.  
> > Merle might be homeless? Who knows. She has blue hair, also has bags under her eyes, and has a choker with a little shiny circular plate. She usually wears a sweater.  
> > Lunar is a black cat-like creature with bright glowing blue markings in the shape of a hollow circle. FTM Trans- usually just tired. Wears a bandana around his neck.  
> > Bibi is a yellow and purple cat that wears mainly feminine clothing. He likes to mess with people.  
> > Worms Boy (Purm) is hard to explain. The best way to put it is that he looks somewhat deformed. He could be someone's sleep paralysis demon. He also eats worms.

**[6:20] Merle:** I think im going to scream. why aren’t there more of these. lemon demon vibes

 **[6:20] Kitty:** hm

 **[6:20] Kitty:** I just remembered this one time

 **[6:20] Kitty:** whre I just straight up listened to Hozier-esc Songs for like. hours.

 **[6:20] Merle:** yeah thats just about

 **[6:20] Merle:** where i’m at right now h

 **[6:20] Lunar:** Sometimes its the hozier vibe, sometimes its the Lemon Demon vibe, sometimes its the cavetown vibe and sometimes you just want to rock it to the emo trinity

 **[6:20] Kitty:** mood

 **[6:21] Merle:** gOD Mood

 **[6:21] Enn:** Sometimes I wonder if you idiots are okay, and then I wake up way too early to see this. Why are all of you awake?

 **[6:22] Merle:** Who sleeps in this chat anyway

 **[6:22] Kitty:** Me, sometimes

 **[6:22] Merle:** ah yes, which is exactly why you’re up at six in the morning,

 **[6:22] Merle:** I know you dont wake up this early Kitty

 **[6:22] Kitty:** shut the actual fuck up i said SOMETimES

 **[6:23] Lunar:** the vibes in the chat today? despicable

* * *

**[9:46] Bibi:** Who’s Ready To ROck And Rolllllll

 **[9:48] Armless Cat:** Me!!!! memememe!!!!!! rock time rock time rock time

 **[9:51] Enn:** How do you type anyway, Arc? You have no arms.

 **[9:51] Armless Cat:** How do you speak, anyway, Enn? you have no mouth!

 **[9:51] Armless Cat:** Im joking!! I have prosthetics. I’m a cyborg!!

 **[9:57] Kitty:** Lucky :/ 

**[12:03] Lunar:** Arc deserves the world. 

**[12:03] Bibi:** Arc may deserve the world, but I’m going to Take The World!

 **[12:03] Bibi:** And, of course, make sure no one ever hurts Arc ever.

 **[12:05] Armless Cat:** Awwww!!! thanks guys1!!!!!

 **[12:17] Worms Boy:** my lil bro…. just a lil babpy….

* * *

**[18:03] Kitty:** god I HATE that this specific angsty fic stops at the WORST PART. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **[18:03] Kitty:** I know the author is rewriting it but like

 **[18:03] Kitty:** FFS CANJGKTHKZXKVCHIDH

 **[18:04] Kitty:** ITS BEEN MORE THAN A YEA R

 **[18:54] Worms Boy:** oh my GOD I HATE THAT

 **[18:59] Kitty:** ikr….

 **[3:14] Kitty:** Who wants iced coffee?

 **[3:14] Lunar:** If you could, please.

 **[3:15] Merle:** Not iced, but could you get me a creme brulee latte

 **[3:15] Bibi:** Caramel Macchiato, also hot.

 **[3:15] Kitty:** Don’t worry about it Lunar, I already know you want the Caramel Macchiato iced. we get the same thing

 **[3:16] Lunar:** thanks Kitty

 **[6:25] Enn:** Really? Coffee at three AM?

 **[6:37] Bibi:** And who are you to judge, Enn? or are you jealous? ;)

* * *

**[6:20] Kitty:** quick question, world: How did I know the first few lines to the song "Anthropology" and NOT KNOW IT WAS A FUCKING MLP SONG. WHAT. THE GAP IN MY _MIND_

 **[6:21] Merle:** listen, i didn't know that 'allstar' was from SHREK for YEARS so you're not alone buddy

 **[6:21] Kitty:** _all star ISN'T just from SHREK_

 **[6:21] Kitty:** _SHREK WAS ITS SECOND TIME BEING POPULAR_

 **[6:21] Merle:** _I DIDN'T KNOW THAT EITHER_

 **[6:22] Kitty:** **_ANTHROPOLOGY IS LITERALLY A PONY SINGING ABOUT STUDYING HUMANS. HOW DID I MISS IT. HOW DID I EVEN KNOW IT. WHY IS MY MLP PHASE SO FUZZY?_ **

**[6:23] Merle:** **_BC MLP WAS KINDA STRANGE LOOKING BACK AND ALSO OUR MEMORIES ARE FUCKY AND WEIRD???_ **

**[6:23] Merle:** **_IDK_ **

**[6:24] Kitty:** a few songs i know that are mlp based: Lullaby For A Princess (and the response version), Discord, September, Anthropology (apparently; also known has Lyre's Song)

 **[6:24] Worms Boy:** Yeah Anthropology is from MLP lol

 **[6:24] Kitty:** yes

 **[6:24] Worms Boy:** They also had dark fandom songs

 **[6:24] Kitty:** i was watching a brony polka animation before i even REALIZED that

 **[6:24] Kitty:** yes

 **[6:24] Kitty:** im aware???

 **[6:25] Kitty:** like the whole rainbow factory song

 **[6:25] Worms Boy:** Rainbow Factory? That shit threw me for a doozy lol

 **[6:25] Worms Boy:** I’m too tired for this Oop-

 **[6:25] Kitty:** I got into Come Little Children because of first an animation abt Luna and then a bunch of FNAF animations

 **[6:25] Merle:** i love that song

 **[6:25] Kitty:** why are you up at 6:25 am anyway worms boy :/

 **[6:27] Worms Boy:** I have to clean up the house

 **[6:28] Kitty:** ah

 **[6:28] Worms Boy:** But I’m still tired

 **[6:28] Kitty:** i mean i get that lmao

 **[6:28] Kitty:** im gonna make a playlist of mlp nostalgia

 **[6:28] Kitty:** like... smile…

 **[6:28] Worms Boy:** YE S

 **[6:30] Kitty:** i am SO pissed

 **[6:31] Kitty:** I CANT SAVE THE MLP COME LITTLE CHILDREN BECAUSE ITS "kids content"

 **[6:31] Merle:** WLSKSLJF

 **[6:31] Kitty:** >:OOOO IM SO PISSED

 **[6:32] Kitty:** wait im confused

 **[6:32] Merle:** what?????? the fuck???????

 **[6:32] Kitty:** why would saving a video be restricted for kids content thats so stupid?

 **[6:33] Kitty:** i managed to get one but its SO sketchy??? and it doesnt have luna on it which is probably why I can save it at all

 **[6:33] Kitty:** ALSO BY THE WAY,

 **[6:34] Kitty:** I AM DEPRIVED OF THE BEAUTIFUL ANIMATION THAT CAME FROM THE CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT VIDEO'

 **[6:34] Kitty:** FUCK YOU YOUTUBE

 **[6:34] Merle:** wait it's gone??

 **[6:34] Kitty:** No,

 **[6:34] Kitty:** its just I can't save it

 **[6:35] Kitty:** i found a sneaky way to save it

 **[6:35] Kitty:** hehehe the three dots >:)

 **[6:35] Merle:** fuck the system

 **[6:35] Kitty:** WAIT, OH MY GOD

 **[6:38] Kitty:** DID I LISTEN TO RAINBOW FACTORY WITHOUT REALIZING IT.

 **[6:38] Kitty:** IM DUMBASS

 **[6:38] Worms Boy:** I—

 **[6:38] Kitty:** look,

 **[6:38] Kitty:** gaps in my memory.

 **[6:41] Kitty:** on one of my old youtube accounts i was subscribed to an mlp x portal crossover channel

 **[6:45] Kitty:** why am I struck with the urge to read mlp fanfiction about the stretched thin sisterly relationship of luna and celestia.....

 **[6:46] Merle:** ah, Random Fic Urges

 **[6:47] Kitty:** ok ok so

 **[6:47] Kitty:** I just realized (just now) that its

 **[6:47] Kitty:** Lullaby For A Princess, Luna's Soliloquy, and THEN Luna's Reply-

 **[6:47] Kitty:** hdjksahdkhad

 **[6:48] Merle:** im dumb, you'll have to connect these dots babe

 **[6:49] Kitty:** Lullaby For A Princess is Celestia singing to Luna, asking for forgiveness, right after her banishment. Luna's Soliloquy is Luna's immediate, bitter response, still angry. Luna's Reply, however, is far later, nearing the end of the 1000 years- and thus she's had a LONG time to think things over, and she's asking Celestia for forgiveness uwu

 **[6:49] Merle:** oh my GOSH aslfjaksf

 **[6:51] Lunar:** I WAS SOMMONED BY LULLABY FOR A PRINCESS-

 **[6:51] Lunar:** I remember being so mesmerized by the animation

 **[6:51] Kitty:** WELCOME TO THE MLP NOSTALGIA TRAIN!

 **[6:51] Kitty:** im making a playlist

 **[6:51] Lunar:** B rO - The amv for come little children was my first amv

 **[6:52] Kitty:** OMG

 **[6:52] Lunar:** I watched it so many times hfdhkjf

 **[6:52] Kitty:** I had trouble with getting Children Of The Night onto my playlist oashdkjasdkajs

 **[6:52] Lunar:** ,,,, do you know- Sweet apple massacre

 **[6:52] Lunar:** I do nT KNOW HOW 9 YEAR OLD MEL SAT THROUGH THAT

 **[6:53] Kitty:** ok ok i think im gonna sort the order of this so you dont get whiplash from listening to Children Of The Night, followed by SMILE HD, and then Rainbow Factory followed by LULLABY FOR A PRINCESS

 **[6:53] Lunar:** _HOW IS IT ON YT_

 **[6:53] Kitty:** hmm Sweet Apple Massacre- the fic reading?

 **[6:53] Lunar:** Y eah

 **[6:53] Kitty:** I believe so

 **[6:53] Lunar:** The-- one with big mac

 **[6:54] Kitty:** HDJKHKJHFKJS

 **[6:54] Lunar:** I died when relistening to it out of pure curiosity

 **[6:54] Kitty:** I HATE HOW THIS CONVERSATION AWAKENS LOST MEMORIES IN ME. I HATE IT

 **[6:54] Lunar:** l MA o-

 **[6:54] Lunar:** I used to draw to cupcakes, butterfly and the rainbow factory a lot

 **[6:55] Lunar:** Now that I think about it,,,, that explains a lot

 **[6:56] Kitty:** ok ok so...... cupcakes was my shit for a while…

 **[6:56] Kitty:** not like BIG TIME my shit, but like,

 **[6:56] Lunar:** R ight

 **[6:56] Lunar:** there was a lot of expanded lore

 **[6:56] Lunar:** with twilight and,,, fluttershy? finding her out

 **[6:56] Kitty:** yEAh

 **[6:56] Kitty:** I mostly focused on Discord and.... September, actually

 **[6:57] Kitty:** probably bc they are BOPS

 **[6:57] Kitty:** that and the whole. ones i could fall asleep to

 **[6:57] Lunar:** ye ah lol-

 **[6:57] Lunar:** THE MLP ENDING MAKES ME CRY-

 **[6:57] Lunar:** T HE APPLEDASH TENSION

 **[6:57] Lunar:** I c ri ed wh en I s aw them

 **[6:58] Lunar:** it was s o gay

 **[6:58] Kitty:** I completely abandoned mlp back in their, what- seventh season? you know when they defeat Basically Satan? I think I only watched the season after that

 **[6:58] Kitty:** where they started hopping dimensions

 **[6:58] Kitty:** then i stopped

 **[6:59] Lunar:** spoilers for mlp finale: Pinky pie and cheese sandwich having a child actually made me break down- I was just giggling for like- 10 mins, appledash and cheesepie have always been my mlp otps

 **[6:59] Lunar:** same, I sorta grew out of it- BUT Still

 **[6:59] Kitty:** cheese

 **[6:59] Kitty:** cheese sandwich????

 **[6:59] Kitty:** i feel like im missing something here

 **[6:59] Lunar:** H a ve y ou n ot se en the f i nale?

 **[6:59] Kitty:** Sweetie,

 **[6:59] Kitty:** I again, stopped watching before even the MOVIE came out

 **[7:00] Lunar:** S ame - but

 **[7:00] Kitty:** HUGE part of my childhood, but

 **[7:00] Lunar:** I watched it because of the buzz

 **[7:00] Lunar:** lemme link

 **[7:00] Kitty:** to answer your question, No, I did not watch the finale-

 **[7:00] Kitty:** yes pls

 **[7:01] Lunar:** B ruhhhh- wait till you see the rainbow G l ow up

 **[7:01] Kitty:** me, scrolling through the comments under Discord: you say you aren't bronies but, sweetie, nothing will save you from the BOP mlp music.

 **[7:03] Lunar:** W he re is the f uCKer

 **[7:03] Kitty:** bls

 **[7:04] Kitty:** you know if you just listen to the audio for smile its far less scarring

 **[7:06] Kitty:** ok ok but

 **[7:06] Kitty:** who would ever want to NOT Watch the video HOLY CRAP IM VIBING THIS IS SO EXCITING

 **[7:06] Kitty:** my nostalgia, pouring me one TALL GLASS of SEROTONIN: aw FUCK yeah

 **[7:07] Lunar:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yy2cXrUd4ik ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yy2cXrUd4ik)

**[7:10] Kitty:** you were RIGHT hot damn

 **[7:10] Kitty:** MLP having a coherent end? who'da thunk it.

 **[7:10] Kitty:** i love it

 **[17:28] Armless Cat:** Aw fRICK I missed the mlp discussions

**Author's Note:**

> my discord: https://discord.gg/yCnupVC  
> my tumblr: https://remmieapproved.tumblr.com/  
> that mlp nostalgia playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuPKDOfS6azAwbruXypCLwRhtPVUgD3nm
> 
> please enjoy or something  
> -remmie


End file.
